vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot List/ISC
---- NOTE: THESE RIOT CYCLES ARE NO LONGER AIRED IN THE GAME. IF YOU WISH TO SEE TODAY'S RIOTS GO TO RIOT (TIME TOKEN). ---- Event Overview Vorzer's plan to send VEGA Security after the rebels has certainly made an impression, but not in the way he intended. Far from restoring VEGA control, the VSec fleets have only provoked further conflict with the rebels. As if to add insult to injury, an alarming message has also been heard broadcasting on all frequencies. This time, there's no mysterious name attached: it's a call to action coming from the rebels themselves. It's time to riot! Every VEGA Fleet is a target. Event Information Previously, Riots cycled through VEGA and VSec iterations, but their prizes have since trickled down to regular blueprints. The majority of the value in Riot's prizes has been lost. In order to keep Riots up to date, the old Riots have been replaced with ISC Riots. These featured Iron Star Company Hulls: Machete Destroyer, Vigilante Battleship, Hurricane Frigate, and Heretic Cruiser, re-introduced in that order. With the introduction of Special Events, ISC Riots have been discontinued. Prizes ISC Riots provide a wide range of technology, including Iron Star Company hulls. Prizes offered during the 1st ISC Riot are as follows: Burst Ray: The Burst Ray is optimized for close-range encounters. It fires a deadly burst of rays in a wide arc, earning it the nickname "Energy Shotgun". ECHO Ray Turret: The ECHO Ray (Electrical Charge Overflow Ray) is a VSec Energy weapon with the unique ability to bounce between adjacent targets. Machete Destroyer: The Machete Destroyer lacks a shield, but makes up for it with powerful engines and a healthy appetite for guns and armor. Prizes offered during the 2nd ISC Riot are as follows: Raider Squadron: The Raider Squadron isn't built for range, but its deadly Energy weapons are perfectly suited to aggressive tactics in close quarters. ''Fusion Thrusters'': Combines the benefits of Rear and Rotation thrusters, but greatly reduces strafe speed. Vigilante Battleship: The Vigilante Battleship is a heavy-duty hull with a reinforced structure. It's a remarkably survivable battleship. Prizes offered during the 3rd ISC Riot are as follows: SICO Missile Turret: The SICO Missile (Strategic Interdiction and Control Ordnance) is VSec's Explosive reply to anyone who gets in their way, or looks at them funny. It's now oversized in addition to being overpowered. Ionized Optics: The Ionized Optics uses miniaturization techniques to unify Focused Optics and Ion Modulator technology. Hurricane Frigate: The Hurricane Frigate is a ferocious mercenary frigate. It's heavily armed and armored, but perfectly capable of evasive maneuvers. Prizes offered during the 4th ISC Riot are as follows: Vector Torpedo: The Vector Torpedo is a dreaded VSec Explosive weapon with torpedos that can alter their vectors in mid-flight. Bomber Wing: The Bomber Wing is launched from the Fleet Bay. It is outfitted with high-power Explosive weapons for maximum damage. Heretic Cruiser: The Heretic Cruiser is a massively armored cruiser that epitomizes the mercenary attitude. It's an unstoppable force on the battlefield. Trivia *All levels can participate in this event. *During riots (and events), all NPC fleets will spawn out of planets and resource fields at twice the standard rate. (currently every 4-5 minutes from the standard 8-10 minutes) *Your sector will be flooded with VEGA Security fleets. They act differently than the VEGA fleets you’re used to and will attack if you get too close. *When attacking any fleet, you will earn a certain number of points. The higher the level of the VEGA fleet, the more points you get. Damage dealt is no longer proportional to the amount of points you receive. *Points are earned immediately following an attack (they won't float around for someone else to pick up). You can view how much loot you've stolen in the top center of the screen along with a countdown timer. *Lefover points can earn you resources after the event is over, but only if you’ve already claimed a prize or haven't stolen enough loot to claim a prize. Any potential resources not processed by the player before the shop closes will be forfeited. *Repair times for fleets are not changed. *Points can only be earned while the event is occurring. A battle started while the event is happening that ends after the event is over will not steal loot. *Players are free to relocate during the event. *The Vigilante Riot originally offered the NET Torpedo instead of Fusion Thrusters prior to the start of the event, but that was quickly changed. *With the introduction of Time Token Riots, Riots are now categorized into VEGA, VSec, ISC and Time Token Riots. Gallery Riot.png|Target payout infograph for ISC Riots. Category:Recurring Events Category:Removed